


A Not So Little Reward

by ContainThisOrItWillGetGay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, Bottom Newt Scamander, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Seraphina, Established Percival/Seraphina, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, I'm Living Up To My Penname And URL, M/M, Marking, Multi, Newt Gets Seduced, Office Sex, Omega kink, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slurs, Suggested Beast Kink, Teasing Power Play, Very happy ending, We're All thirsting For Newt, light humiliation kink, lipstick kink, unprotected sex, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContainThisOrItWillGetGay/pseuds/ContainThisOrItWillGetGay
Summary: Newt searched for the nickname he’d been allowed - after many a night of talking - to refer the President by “Phina-”He was, instead, cut short by Percival’s finger rising to his own lips, silencing the Magizoologist rather effectively, the little half smile sharpening visibly when Newt so obediently fell quiet.“Mister Scamander, you’ve been a very big help to our department in your time here. And it’s come to my attention that you’ve yet to be properly rewarded.”





	A Not So Little Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelele/gifts), [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> A special Thank you to [LadyOfTheShrimp](https://ladyoftheshrimp.tumblr.com) and [LetcLestrcnge](https://letclestrcange.tumblr.com) for all the help and support, as well as betaing you've been incredible!
> 
> Enjoy by first AO3 Fic!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr by the same penname [ContainThisOrItWillGetGay](https://containthisoritwillgetgay.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope you Enjoy!

Newt would honestly like to state that he did not see this coming.

When Seraphina invited him to her office it had been under the guise of a personal thank you for his assistance in a case involving an escaped Demiguise. Perhaps he’d expected the words, maybe even a title, adulations. Things more…  _ work _ based.

But what he’d gotten, while nothing like he had expected was something far better.

Walking into the President’s office gave an air of stepping into a lion's den— dangerous and all around not the type of place anyone would go unarmed— and Newt had glanced between Seraphina and her guest uncertain. He hadn’t anticipated Percival joining them, the Director was a man far too busy for simple ‘ _ thank you’s _ ’ after all, especially those that didn’t concern his department. Percival hadn’t told him he’d be there, even when Newt asked about the summoning only yesterday. 

And yet he stood beside Seraphina’s chair, a small half smile curling on his lips that had Newt flushing faintly - especially when it coupled with the President's own growing one.

He had an abrupt urge to roll over and show his belly, like a wolf submitting to another, larger and stronger than he. The pair were far too much like predators catching their prey with the way they smiled and bared their teeth at him- and Newt wasn’t one ever used to being the prey.

He was used to leading the pack.

“ _Mister_ _Scamander_.” 

He’d fought ever so hard for the shiver of delight that ran down his spine not to show too obviously, tucking the case before the front of him. She spoke his name in the way she had over two years ago at the subway, low, suggestive in a way that made him think he had imagined it, in the way he  _ had  _ imagined it many times at night, coupled with the Director’s voice in his ear, praising him, something he would never admit for fear of being humiliated. He could feel the drag of her gaze over him like a physical touch and, in the same way he had back then, he could barely breathe.

Seraphina and Percival had become - or so he hoped - rather good friends of his in recent months. Close friends in fact, which did nothing but fuel the feelings for them that seemed to have developed once they had found Percival, alive and exhausted, months after Grindelwald’s discovery. They often had lunch or met for dinner together, so this tone of authority and dominance over him had him reeling with surprise and confusion, although it was not unwanted.

Newt searched for the nickname he’d been allowed - after many a night of talking - to refer the President by “Phina-”

He was, instead, cut short by Percival’s finger rising to his own lips, silencing the Magizoologist rather effectively, the little half smile sharpening visibly when Newt so obediently fell quiet. 

“Mister Scamander, you’ve been a very big help to our department in your time here. And it’s come to my attention that you’ve yet to be properly  _ rewarded _ .”

He would like to say that the word didn’t cause a breathy sound to leave him. But, well, it would be quite the lie. His cheeks flooding with a rosy pink as he bit down on his lip to quell any further embarrassing  noises. It was terribly inappropriate and he’s sure she didn’t mean it the way it sounded.

From what Newt knew, the two were very much together. Thoug nothing publicly confirmed he saw plenty in the way they shared looks and never strayed too far from each other, and they’d never told him otherwise even when he’d done a little asking. So he couldn’t fathom that the way she crooked her finger to him, beckoning him closer could really be as suggestive as it seemed.

“We’ve noticed for some time now, your tastes.” 

Newt blinks, guiltily wrenches his eyes away from Percival who cocks his head with an easy smirk, fighting not to let it flick down to Seraphina’s red painted lips instead.  _ Tastes _ \- that was, a very specific word to be using and he struggled to keep up as she continued.

“If we’re wrong, please feel free to leave or tell us no. This isn’t an obligation. But, I’ve - well, we’ve noticed the way you look at us, Newt.” 

_ Merlin _ , his cheeks only darken at the simple way she says it. He really had thought himself subtle, his head ducking, half expecting to be scolded. Perhaps less subtle than he thought, unable to help steal glances and leaning into rewarding touches as they all grew closer.

“It’s alright Kitten.” 

The nickname, tentative as it’s said, like Seraphina is afraid to scare him away, makes Newt shudder, and he has no idea what to do with himself, stepping closer again when she points to the spot directly before her desk, chewing at his lower lip, jerking in surprise when she reaches up, catching his tie  - a tie, which was suggested he wore for important meetings, suspiciously enough by Percival, oh that  _ absolute _ \- and dragging him down until he was propping his case up and catching his hands on wood to support himself.

Newt outright whimpers when she leans in, red lips so dangerously close to his own, voice low enough that he feels it in his very bones. Merlin he was so utterly buggered, growing hard in his trousers, breath catching in his throat.

“You need to be rewarded, Newt. And Mr. Graves has been kind enough to come up with something. But I think it’s a rather large reward, even for all you’ve done.” 

Newt goes to protest his uses out of instinct when his gaze flicks to Percival to see him slowly unbuttoning his cuff, all but swallowing his tongue when clever fingers open the collar of his shirt after.

_ Oh _ .

Oh - well that,  _ that _ is definitely not a very legal option but it’s a reward he wants nonetheless.

His gaze snaps back to Seraphina, dropping once more to her mouth as she talks, feeling entirely shaken. Perhaps he was dreaming, he had to be after all. The two people he’d been all but moping for for months were now - seducing him? Yes, this definitely is a seduction. An efficient one at that.

“Do you want him to fuck you, Newt?” 

He wants to be shocked, appalled perhaps by the sheer bluntness of the way she asks, but all that leaves him is a strangled sound and he nods. A little eagerly he’ll admit, flushing when Percival looks almost cocky in answer.

“Out loud Newt.” 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

The word comes fast and Newt swallows when a perfectly sculpted eyebrow cocks, needing more. 

Goodness gracious these two would kill him. And he was more than willing to go that way. 

“Yes, I want Mr Graves to fuck me.  _ Please _ .”

His manners seem to garner favour amongst the pair, who look to each other quietly and Newt remains bent over and on edge, breathing shakily - wondering how on earth this happened. Had they talked about this? Discussed seducing him, offering Percival to him like - like -

“I thought you were together.” 

Two pairs of eyes turn on him and Newt’s face apparently is going to stain red from here on in. Cursing himself but unable not to elaborate, fingers curling against wood, wetting his lower lip and pushing on. 

“You seem to be - I, sorry, I just thought -” 

Percival snorts lightly and Seraphina’s smile is an oddly fond one, thumb coming up to smear over Newt’s lower lip in a way that makes it tremble, so oddly suggestive even as he watches Percival hungrily, watching a black waistcoat slip away from a toned body, white buttons popping slowly.

This was obscene, they were both entirely  _ obscene _ . 

“Percival and I have an agreement.” Newt’s lashes flutter and he glances back to Seraphina. “He’s a fantastic fuck, Newt. Powerful, lovely stamina.” Newt blinks and Percival looks a little self satisfied in a way that makes Newt huff in odd amusement.  _ Egotistical bugger. _

He pretends the thought isn’t fond.

“But - he’s also terrible at submitting. He does as told when he wants too, and neither of us like giving up the fight.” Newt nods a little in understanding, his mind oh so helpfully supplying the comparison of two Alpha’s trying to mate. “We need someone to ease the way.” 

Newt’s lips part as Seraphina presses her thumb against them, and he wrenches his gaze away from tanned skin, littered with scars, Percival’s shirt falling open, corded muscle from years of work, a hint of dark hair lower and -

_ Hold on.  _

“You need an omega.” 

He breathes the words and Seraphina seems to debate it, pushing into the heat of his mouth, his tongue coming up to tease over soft skin. She tastes like honey, he thinks wildly, drawing her deep and giving a slow suck, loving the way her expression darkens.

“We do. A pretty little omega to enjoy.” 

“And we've chosen you.” 

Percival’s voice by his ear makes him jerk forward, whimpering when Seraphina pushes two fingers past his lips to keep him quiet, a warm chest covering his back, large hands dragging over his hips and pushing his jacket up slowly. 

Newt couldn’t help but wildly wonder why there weren’t more multi partner erotica novels because this was something else entirely.

A rough hand pushes under Newt’s shirt, dragging it from his trousers, teasing over soft skin and he inhales sharply as Seraphina’s fingers slip from his lips leaving them wet and parted. He seemed to be on the precipice and needed to decide if it was worth the jump.

_ It was more than worth the jump. _

“You have me. I um, accept my reward.”

A hot mouth parts over his pulse and as Percival presses in close he can feel the thick line of his cock against his arse, overwhelmed as teeth tease his skin and a soft mouth closes over his, the kiss Seraphina gives leaving him dizzy, rocking back against Percival, longing to taste more of her.

“I very very eagerly accept.” 

Seraphina laughs at that, and it’s such a fascinatingly beautiful sound, arching his back as Percival’s fingers creep up to circle his chest, teasing over his nipples and thumbing them into peaks, a rough twist making his cock jump and his eyes fall shut for a moment. 

“Wait, wait-” 

The words are short of breath, even as he rocks back into Percival’s slow grinding, loving the feeling of his body covering him but wanting more as well. Apparently a little bit had him quite addicted.

Opening his eyes he can see Seraphina watching them in appraisal and he  **needs** .

“Please, let me have you. I just want to taste you on my tongue as he uses me.  _ Please _ ?” 

There’s a beat of silence and for a panicked second he wonders if it was the wrong thing to request. But then Percival’s hips roll, a low groan by his ear followed by Seraphina’s breathing “ _ Mercy Lewis. _ ” 

He yelps when Percival’s fingers tangle in his curls, a bite of pain as he’s dragged up from the desk making him give an absolutely lewd sound, stumbling as ordered around the desk and dropping to his knees before Seraphina as she turns, cock visibly hard in his slacks, undoubtedly looking quite the mess already.

“Greedy thing.”    
  
“I picked well, didn’t I?” Percival’s words are one of pride and as his fingers soothe through red curls Newt realizes it’s aimed at him, a warmth in his chest at the idea of pleasing them, crawling forward hungrily when Seraphina’s thighs part. He pauses at the raise of her finger, waiting as patiently as possible as she oh so slowly drags the silk of her dress upwards, revealing long legs and more - until soft, white lace panties, already wet show and Newt’s dying to see how much wetter he can make her.

“He’s quite the  _ whore _ ,” Seraphina’s smile is a satisfied one as she comments and Percival snorts, strong hands gripping Newt’s hips, forcing his arse high in the air and he looks back at the man for a moment, a heated look through his lashes that seems to do the job because Percival all but growls, tearing down his trousers, palming over his cheeks. 

“No underwear, shame, he’d look so sweet in some panties, don’t you think so Phina?” 

Newt makes a little noise of  _ humiliation _ at that, but as Seraphina crooks her finger in permission he soothes his hands over such soft skin, tracing a small scar on her right inner thigh with his lips, a worshipping kiss as he works his way up, feeling slick fingers dragging between cheeks.

Either Percival was impatient enough to use a nonverbal lubrication spell or he’d hidden some lubrication in the desk, Newt isn’t sure which option he finds more attractive, clenching in anticipation before forcing himself to relax, mouthing over Seraphina before finally,  _ finally _ pressing a kiss to her panty clad cunt.

He parts his lips as Percival fingers ghost over his hole, fluttering his lashes as he looks up to her, breath stolen by the way she tilts her head back and clenches her jaw, haloed by a low office light.

His tongue rasps over lace and she moans in time with him, the taste of her driving him wild, lapping again, and again, mouthing over her as Percival’s fingers press into him, two thick and rough - giving no real time to prepare before he’s burying them deep, the surprised bite of pain mixed with pleasure that has Newt crying out against her, jolting forward, whimpering when her hands drop to grip his hair and force his mouth back, his thighs trying to press together only to be dragged apart by a sting of magic. 

“There we go, you can take it. You do want to be good for us, don’t you Doll?” 

Newt shudders at the heavy Irish bleeding into Percival’s tone, the possessive hand that soothes up his back, a little gasp leaving him when his clothing vanishes, a flush on his cheeks of an old embarrassment he can’t shake. 

“Beautiful.” 

Seraphina’s praise followed by a  _ growl _ of approval from Percival brings him back to focus, bringing a shaking hand up to pull aside white lace, exposing the drenched openness of her, licking his lower lip in anticipation before the hand in his hair pushed in permission.

Admittedly he may have spent a few nights alone thinking about both scenarios - he never expected it together, but it doesn’t stop him hungrily surging forward, flicking his tongue over her, teasing over her clit, giving soft kissing before dragging his tongue over the length of her, pressing into her hole. 

She tastes devine, and the moans above and behind him urge him on, pushing his hips back, doing his best to ride the fingers working him open, heat curling in his stomach, curling his toes. 

The moan he gives against Seraphina is rough, thrusting his tongue into her his movements sloppy and desperate but it merely seems to heighten it for her as her hips roll against him, Percival groaning behind him. 

“The two of you,  _ filthy _ .” 

Seraphina pants lightly, thighs trembling as she wraps one about his shoulders, Newt so very close to cumming as Percival fucks his fingers into him, grinding up against his prostate. Newt could only mewl, wondering why he was teasing when Newt was so very eager to be full. 

“Percival, you utter-”

Newt catches on with the annoyed, but pleasured growl Seraphina gives out. Percival wanted her to cum before him, a sort of competition between the two and Newt gives a slight smile even through his trembling. He could certainly play along.

Newt does is utmost to pull himself together, despite expert fingers attempting to take him apart, focusing on teasing over Seraphina’s clit, pinpointing the rolls and flicks of his tongue that have her moaning and arching, wanting to see her  _ break _ .

Percival rewards him working hard circles into him until he’s gasping, looking to Seraphina desperately before thighs clamp around his head and she holds him down - pleasure erupting through him, doing his best to mouth over her as she all but squirts with a shout, his own cock jumping.

Percival’s laugh is one of delight, slipping three fingers out of Newt as he gasps and drops when Seraphina finally loses her grip, pressing his face to his forearm and moaning brokenly, cock throbbing between his thighs, cum dripping to the floor.

“I’m glad you approve so much, Angel.”

Newt gives a desperate sob when Percival addresses Seraphina and pulls apart his cheeks, feeling the thick jut of his cock drag over his open hole, smearing precum against the rim of him, the room filled with slick, harsh sounds.

“Approve is one way to put it,” Seraphina’s voice is laced with heat and laughter, gentle fingers combing through Newt’s hair and he leans into the touch, keening when she grips it and drags his face up. “I think I’ll let him really enjoy himself, what do you think Percival? Shall we gander if the little slut has a breeding kink as well? With all those beasts of his.” 

Newt really, truly wishes he didn’t give himself away with the absolutely feral sound he makes, but he really does, reaching back with fumbling hand to curl his fingers about Percival’s cock, looking over his shoulder sucking Seraphina’s cum from his lower lip.

“Come on Director, a good Alpha should at least know how to fuck me properly.” 

He appears to have surprised them, but a worked up Newt is not so much a polite one and he rolls his hips back, working the head of Percival’s cock into him, dropping back as Seraphina’s fingers trace his jaw instead, an approving smile on her lips.

Newt notes with glee that red is smeared over her mouth, absolutely ruined from their kisses and his work and she looks wild. 

Percival’s snarl is one of challenge and Newt grabs for Seraphina’s thighs, biting his nails into skin and all but clawing at her when Percival fucks into him, forcing him open around his cock - bigger than even he expected, eyes rolling back, a noise leaving him he’s not sure he’s made before.

“I’ll fuck you just like you want, you shameless little breeding bitch.” 

Newt bites his nails into Seraphina, surprising them both with the way he curls his lips and  _ snarls _ , pressing back into the thrust Percival gives, the sound trailing off into a choked moan as the man slips out of him, thick cock stretching his hole, body tightening in desperation to remain filled.

“The way you beg for it, even your eager little cunt can’t help itself.” 

Newt keens when a rough hand grips his curls and forcing his head back, forces him to look to Seraphina who was watching the show of Percival rutting into him with dark eyes, lips parted slightly, her thighs raised red with Newt’s nails and bruising hands.

He can’t help but be infinitely pleased by the growl in Percival’s tone, the way his breath is forced from him as he starts fucking into Newt’s body, teeth catching on his throat, sharp, dangerous in a way that has him shivering. 

“Are you enjoying yourself Kitten?” 

Seraphina sounds so very amused, thumb dragging over the wetness of Newt’s mouth, forcing his lashes to flutter back open where he’d squeezes his eyes shut in ecstasy, stammering around a sound as he’s all but bounced onto Percival’s cock, the man’s hot breath on his skin, ragged with arousal. 

“Yes.” 

She tilts her head, and Newt tries his very best to swallow down his sobs, knowing she will want more than the simple admission. They always want more - and yet they call him greedy. 

“Yes, I like being fucked - ah, M-merlin - I like being bred, I liked being forced open and held down for both of your pleasure.”

Seraphina’s low sound is one that is a reward in itself, echoed by Percival and Newt shudders, his cock jumping again, already so close to being fucked back into orgasm, overstimulated and desperate.

“Oh no, no, Kitten. Not yet.” 

Newt very nearly screams when Seraphina curls her fingers, the heat of her magic looping under the head of his cock, squeezing tighter and tighter, cutting off his frantic tumble towards release, his thighs tightening, dropping his head into her lap as tears build on his lashes, Percival’s thrusts relentless now, the loud sound of skin on skin as his body shakes through the denial of orgasm, hands bruising on his hips.

“Please!” 

He forces himself back up when Percival pulls on him, laughing filthily at his back. 

“Such a beautiful little thing, so obedient already. Good little omega slut.” 

The moan that leaves Newt is humiliating, and still he takes it, clenching up and tightening himself about the gorgeous cock ruining him - milking Percival, trying to coax him into cumming in the hopes that if he did Newt may be allowed to as well. 

“Mercy you- “

Percival swears by his ear, and Newt giggles breathlessly in triumph at how wrecked he sounds, working his body in quick rolls, tightening around him, using Seraphina to push himself back, eyes glassy when they turn on her.

She’s slipping a hand between her thighs, cheeks flushed pink, rubbing over her clit as she arches - touching herself to the image of Percival debauching him, looking positively  _ devine _ .

“P-Percy, Percy please-” 

Seraphina laughs at that, the sound tinged as a red smeared mouth quirks, the look she gives Percival one of challenge.

“Try again Kitten, I want to see what you imagine he’s into.” 

Newt can barely think in that moment, scrambling for names, nicknames - any title that may please him, may get him what he wishes.

“ _Daddy_ _please_ _fill me_.” 

Percival stiffens behind him, burying himself deep and Newt grins - half manic, half self-satisfied - a gasping mewl leaving him when hot cum drips from his hole, Percival’s hips twitching, working deep, leaving him feeling absolutely and thoroughly  _ used _ .

Percival slips out of Newt with a harsh breath, smearing his cum over Newt’s cheeks and Newt whines when it coats his thighs, cheeks burning as Seraphina hooks a finger under his chin and guides him up, spreading her thighs, finger holding herself open, absolutely soaked for them. 

“Give her what she wants.” 

Percival’s command spurs him on - not that he really needs any convincing with the offer at hand - all but mounting Seraphina, wrapping long legs about his waist, crowding between them and dragging the hard length of his cock over her cunt, little  _ animalistic _ sounds leaving him. 

Her nails drag down his back, and the open palm that slaps against his arse stings - causing him to jolt forward, burying himself in the heat of her body, the noise leaving him one of a man seeing paradise for the first time. 

Percival moves around them then, standing at Seraphina’s side, and Newt gasps weakly, rolling his hips deep, savouring the way she writhes under him, her body tightening - already so very close again. 

He looks to Percival through his lashes, dragging his gaze over his body, flicking over his face, dark with hunger - slipping out of Seraphina slowly and snapping his hips forward, fucking back into her, drinking in every moan of delight. 

“Harder.” 

Her heels dig into his lower back, and Percival dragging his hand through soft blonde curls, tilting Seraphina’s head back, baring a long throat despite her near snarl at him. 

The movement, one of such basic instinct that it makes something in Newt snap, and he grabs for the back of the chair with one hand, the other covering an already bruising thigh, dragging her to the edge of the seat and starting to rut, entirely driven by the need to cum and breed. 

He didn’t quite realise he’d said it until her demands reach him, nails raking at his back and shoulders, both chasing their highs again. 

“Breed me, fuck me and fill me like a good little whore - show me how you want me, leave me gaping and open with your cum -”

Newt sinks his teeth into her throat without much through, but the movement draws a harsh moan from Percival, whose hand is wrapped around his own cock now, Seraphina bucking under him and screaming as she cums, squirting about his cock and having him half feral in the way he forces himself back into her.

Her magic snapping open leaves him shaking his way through absolute ecstasy, gasping against her skin.

Newt doesn’t have much time to react when Percival pulls him from her, dragging him up by soft curls, mouth demanding, bruising against his own, kissing him in a way that’s entirely filthy before guiding him to the floor, leaving him to watch half dazed as Percival drags her down by her ankles and Seraphina grabs for the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss that’s half starved, urging him to fuck into the mess of Newt’s cum. 

Newt gives a little sound of delight, staring wide eyed as Percival fucks her, his hand gripping at her hair until she’s moaning, murmuring ‘ _ angel _ ’ against her skin as her magic sparks in the air, cracking against his back.

It really is like watching a battle and Newt half doesn’t want it to end, a beautifully deadly sight he could easily become addicted to, rough grunts and sharp cries, the sight of Percival’s cum dripping from her, mixing with his.

Newt is still panting when Percival pulls back, the two sharing what Newt can only call an incredibly pleased smile. Seeming to miss something they say in his haze, licking over a swollen lower lip and still taste them on his tongue. 

“You did beautifully Kitten.” 

Soft hands cup his cheeks and he hums a little as Seraphina strokes over a smear of freckles on his skin, a little sound of amusement leaving her as she rubs the lipstick from his mouth.

“Are you alright?” 

Newt notes rather smugly that Percival sounds almost hoarse, and the man half rolls his eyes - the movement fond - and the little smirk he gives. 

“I’m alright.” 

The two guide him up, gentle spells washing over skin, Seraphina checking the raw scratches at his back as Percival’s fingers play over his hole, making him startle and the man laugh teasingly. 

The silence is… comfortable. Oddly so, considering the absolutely animalistic joining they’d just had and Newt basks in each little touch, each drag through his hair and each press of lips to his skin. 

“Is this - will it happen again?” 

The words are a touch cautious, a little unsure. After all, rewards must be earned, and if this was something he need work for he wanted to  know precisely what he had to do. Because he wasn’t going without another round that was for certain. 

“If you’d like. You don’t have to, if you wish to leave it- “ 

“I want to!” 

Newt cuts right through Seraphina’s ever so kind understanding, giving a little giggle at his own boldness before taking a breath. This was far less scary than walking into a wild Nundu den for the first time, and yet it left him even more flustered and unsure.

“I would very much like to, if you’d be inclined?” 

He looks between them as fabric is pulled over skin, pushing his shirt back over his shoulders, taking his trousers from them and smiling in answer to their own ones. 

“Then I think, Angel, I should prepare a real dinner tonight. Rather than your hasty pasta and- “

Seraphina gives him a sharp look, daring him to finish and Percival winks to Newt who snorts, hiding it behind his hand. 

“Dinner sounds wonderful.” 

Seraphina shakes her head at Percival and Newt reaches down to tuck the blond curl back into a place of perfection behind her ear, a little giddy in his chest. 

“Then I’ll see you both tonight.” 

Newt nods, blinking when two pairs of lips press to either of his cheeks and Percival straightens his tie, picking his case from before the desk and fighting not to look back as he makes his way to the door. 

He fails terribly, unable to help himself from stealing a glance over his shoulder, seeing Seraphina muttering a half hearted scolding about messy paperwork to Percival who kissed it from her lips - scampering from the office in happiness.

Newt shuts the door behind him, almost walking right into a body reaching for the handle, jerking back in surprise and cocking his head as the familiar  face of Tina swims into view.

“Newt! I didn’t know you were here, what are you doing with the Mada- um -” 

Newt tries to reinstate himself in reality again, taking a breath and giving a small smile, gaze skittering away but riding far too high to let her dampen it. 

“I’m sorry I have to go-” 

“Is that lipstick?” 

In a very Tina fashion she clips the escape from him, frowning and looking to his mouth, Newt’s fingers coming up a little self consciously. Seraphina’s lipstick must have stained a touch, he’s sure he looks quite scandalous with the deep red over his mouth. 

He doesn’t think much, blurting out a half giggled:

“The Madam President and Director are very fond of rewards.” 

The look of absolute shock on her face makes Newt press his lips together, trying very hard to fight his smile. Hurrying past her, he hopes Seraphina wouldn’t mind his admission too much. 

“I’ll see you another time Tina, terribly sorry!” 

Newt didn’t have time to stand about and chat after all, he had a  _ date _ to prepare for. 


End file.
